


I'd Put War On Hold For You

by Dalektable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in a Female Vessel, Clothed Sex, Eating out, Enochian, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fem!Castiel, Female Castiel/Balthazar, Misuse of Angelic Abilities, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalektable/pseuds/Dalektable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's vessel is destroyed and they must take on a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Put War On Hold For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I use "they" sometimes to describe Castiel, because they have no gender, but the rest of the time I use "she" because of the vessel. When I am describing something Castiel is doing within the vessel, or the vessel is somehow involved, it's "she," but when they are talked about as Castiel the being, outside of a vessel, I use "they." I hope this makes sense.

Castiel was looking over one of the books in Bobby Singer's library when Balthzar appeared in front of her. It had only been a few days since they had last seen each other—which means less to angels than to humans—but so much had already changed in that blink of an eye. 

“You've changed vessels, Cassie,” he said, a small smile forming on his face. 

“Raphael destroyed my last one,” she replied calmly, setting her book down and walking up to him, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She was much shorter—5'2”--but no less intimidating. “Have you done what I needed of you?”

“Have I ever failed you?” He asked in response, eyes roaming over her new form. This was normal for angels; he had seen Castiel in dozens of bodies, but each time he thought it to be his favorite, and each time Castiel outdid themself. 

“No, you have not,” she said, voice softer. “Thank you.”

“No need for thanks, Cas,” Balthazar said, coming just slightly closer, eyes still hungrily roaming the new body. “You'll always have me.”

“Balthazar,” Castiel said, warning lacing her voice. It was much lower than the average woman's, had that same husky quality that made Cas sound like a chain-smoker, but it suited Castiel all the same. “Not here.” She gestured around the room, bringing them back to their surroundings; books stacked too high on shelves not built to support them, the homey, country-style decoration that had become so familiar to both of them, much to Balthazar's own distaste. 

Balthazar just smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “No one else is here.” 

_Balthazar,_ Castiel repeated. 

_You need to relax, Cassie,_ Balthazar said, becoming more serious. _And I have not seen you in far too long._

_It has only been a few days,_ Castiel said, a hint of a smile reaching her eyes. 

_Exactly,_ he said, his smile now tinged with a hint of sadness. 

A small spark lit up in Castiel's new brown eyes at the words, something that didn't go unnoticed by Balthazar. In a moment, He found himself pressed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room, a much smaller Castiel pressing him there with her entire body. She looked up at him, her expression calm and dangerous. 

“Do not forget who is in charge here, Balthazar,” she said, and the authority that filled up her voice was something that Balthazar greatly appreciated, and after all this time, she knew it. Those brown eyes squinted at him, and then he was being pulled down to her height for a kiss.

She grabbed him by edges of his jacket and started pulling him back towards the desk, their lips making like a chase as she moved away and Balthazar moved forward to capture them again. When Castiel's hips—rounder than before, but still as _unbelievably_ sexy—hit the desk, they cleared a space quickly and Balthazar pushed her into the spot, her short legs hanging over the side and wrapping around Balthazar, pulling him closer and keeping him there.

Castiel was still the same angel, Balthazar decided. She still kissed the same way, ferocious but soft, like it was the last time with someone she desperately loved--although just with different lips and a different body. And even though this new vessel moved differently, there was still a hint of pure _Castiel_ in the way that she carried herself. 

He moved one of his hands, which had made its way into her hair, to her tight-clad thigh, his thumb moving in gentle circles. Balthazar had always hated these things; they made situations such as these so much more inconvenient. His hand slipped up a little further, his intention to grab her ass and pull them closer, but the texture of her tights changed under his fingers. It felt more like lace now, thicker, with a little clip tugging them upwards.

 _Stockings_. How unexpected. 

Balthazar would never know how Castiel, without much sense for sexual attraction, always ended up picking the most beautiful containers for their Grace. 

He'd pulled his mouth away from her, just feeling the stocking in shock, and Castiel took this moment to open her mouth, in the way that she always did.

“You made sure to ask the witches for their support as well, correct?”

”Yes, Castiel,” Balthazar said, fingers playing with the edge of her stocking, then leaning in for another kiss. This was not the time for war or business.

As his fingers inched up, now gliding across skin, Castiel's kisses grew more frantic and messy. Balthazar knew that, to Castiel, this was a confusing combination of familiar and strange: Balthazar's practiced, studied touch, and Castiel's new human form. 

Yes, Balthazar would be having quite a bit of fun figuring this body out, just like he had done with the male vessel. His fingers searched further upwards, at the apex between her legs. Brushing the underwear—lace—aside, he found a neat patch of public hair. It wasn't too long or unruly, all seeming to fall perfectly into place. Interesting, but not what he was looking for. 

He searched further, fingers meeting a wetness that made him ache. As much as Castiel pretended to be stoic, she was just as affected as Balthazar was. His fingers merely grazed her clitoris at first, but quickly became bold. He tried a few different touches until she was all but arching into him, small little noises escaping her throat that seemed so very Castiel. She bit down on his throat, leaving a mark that healed before the saliva had dried on his skin. 

Balthazar pulled his fingers away, regretfully, and took a step back. Licking his digits clean, he took the sight of her in. She was flushed, hair out of place from his hands, legs spread wide open as she lounged on the desk like she was meant to be there. 

Her dress had been pushed up enough that he could see the straps of the garter belt, and he found his eyes lingering on the sight of them against her pale skin. Just knowing that her panties had been pushed to the side to make room for his fingers had his heart quickening, and his breath catching in his throat. 

_Castiel_ , he said in their mother tongue, breathless. _Nothing can come close to the beauty of your true form, but this—this is the closest I can think of._ He placed gentle kisses on Castiel's inner thighs as her hands gripped his hair.

He chuckled against her skin. She always had to be in control, no matter what the situation. It had been quite the change—going from being the one to show humans just how to do it right, to Castiel, a newcomer to worldly pleasure, insistently bossing him around. 

_I am appreciative of your positive attention, but I am also wondering if you managed to--_

_Darling,_ he said, and she fell silent. _Kindly shut up_. 

He gave her a devilish smile, pressing his lips right up against her. The fingers in his hair tightened, and he heard his name in Enochian pass through that beautiful mouth as a husky whisper. Balthazar set himself to work, determined that Castiel was going to get the best of what it was like to be in a female vessel. 

He sucked and licked right up against her clitoris, until he knew he'd found just the right rhythm and the spot that worked; her resolve had broken for just a moment, the smallest of sounds escaping her full lips. 

He didn't speed up, didn't slow down, just kept his medium pace steady, obscene, wet noises coming from between Castiel's legs where his mouth met her flesh. His fingers dug into her thighs for leverage.

Balthazar could feel the mounting tension in her body, as her legs tightened around his body and heels dug into his back and that was extremely hot.

 _Just let go_ , he said without using his vessel, the angelic voice ringing around the room. Usually, he could imagine Castiel saying something along the line of I've had an orgasm before, Balthazar, but now...he could hear her as she nodded, feel the slight shift of her body, but he kept at it for a few more minutes until--

Her body tensed and then released so quickly he wasn't sure it even happened. He knew that those heels had left marks on his back, but also that they would heal before he could look at them. Excess lubrication flowed into his mouth, and when she had relaxed fully, into a puddle on the desk, and he could feel the twitching that came post-orgasm, he pulled back, licking his lips. 

Castiel pulled him by the hair up into a kiss that tasted like her. Although, neither of them cared as they licked into each other's mouths. Balthazar bit at her bottom lip, nibbled. His hand teased at her slick inner thighs. 

“That was different,” Castiel said in that husky voice. 

“Different?”

“Better. It feels different in this body, but it was better,” Castiel said, pushing Balthazar back to make room for her to slide off of the desk. She shimmied her dress down, and as she walked away, Balthazar admired the way it made that ass look. _Will you follow?_

_Depends on where you're going_ , Balthazar said, stepping closer. They both knew that was a lie; it didn't matter where Castiel was going. 

But still she played along, _This room doesn't have a bed._

And she walked out of the room, Balthazar eagerly following behind, finding himself in the living room, with Castiel pressing herself up against him and towards the couch. Despite the change in anatomy, it was nice to see that _some things_ would never change. 

He was being pressed into the couch, and he willingly went, Castiel pushing him so he was lying down, face up towards the ceiling. Balthazar knew what was coming and his dick strained at the idea, reminding him that yes, it was there, and yes, it had been ignored for quite some time. 

_You_ , Castiel said, swinging one leg over so she was straddling him. _are insufferable. You are a dog pissing all over what you think you own. Sometimes, I do not understand why I love you as much as I do._

 _If you didn't, who would?_ Balthazar asked, his smile all bravado. Castiel's fingers traveled down between her legs to unbutton and unzip his pants, reaching inside. 

_Everyone may be in love with you_ , Castiel said, nonchalant. _I have no evidence against the idea._ Her fingers deftly touched him, and his fingers gripped her hips where they had come to rest. This was not their normal way of doing things, this quick-and-dirty with their clothes on. Balthazar would have wanted something different for Castiel's second first time, but Cas seemed pretty determined for it to happen this way. 

She gripped him and began her descent, settling down with him inside, slowly. He groaned, not just at the feeling, but of the sight of her dress riding up so much that he could see where his dick was coming out of her.

Castiel barely gave him a moment before she started moving, the pace fast and a little brutal, but Castiel didn't seem to care. It was quite the contrast, the look of her bouncing up and down, and the semi-professional clothing that she was wearing, but he still put his hands on her hips to try and slow her down. 

“Cassie,” he said. “Not so fast. We have time.”

“We do not,” she replied, fighting against the pace he was trying to set, her thigh muscles working harder. His eyes kept lingering between her legs, loving the sight of it, the way it made him feel in his gut. He loved these earthly pleasures, loved them with Castiel along for the ride. Briefly, he mourned all of the time they had wasted not doing this. 

“Ah, but we are angels,” he said. _We have all the time we need_.

Time froze around them, and, seemingly satisfied, Castiel slowed the pace to a slow grind, barely lifting her hips now. Balthazar looked up at her, with that brown hair falling around her face and that look of concentration she always seemed to get. 

_Cassie_ , he groaned, taking it all in. _You were made for this._

Castiel looked down, staring at Balthazar with those brown eyes for a few moments.

 _You and I know that is not true_ , she said. But Balthazar wasn't sure, because this sure felt like Heaven, more so than Heaven had ever felt like Heaven, and the way the golden sunlight filtered in from the window behind her made her look.pure. He smiled and pulled her forward for a kiss, changing the angle of the juncture in which their bodies came together. 

She panted into his mouth for a few moments until she broke it off, unable to focus on such a thing any longer, because something about this angle was now stimulating her still-oversensitive clitoris again. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as she kept the pace up, mouthing absentmindedly at his neck. 

_Yes_ , he breathed. _Like that, Cas._ It was wet and messy, the whole experience, but Balthazar didn't see how he could be with Castiel and not enjoy it. All of the humans he had ever seduced couldn't match his Castiel combined. _Just like that_. 

He felt everything building to a crescendo in his stomach, and reached down to help her out, which took much less time now that she'd already had one orgasm. She was all but arching her back as she came again, her form long and lean like a ballet dancer. He felt the way she clamped down on him, although her hips were still working, trying to get him off, and the thought of that was enough for him. 

They both came down together. Balthazar took some time to bask in the glow—both literal and metaphorical—before cleaning them up and preventing any unplanned nephilim. 

Castiel kissed him one last time and removed herself from the couch. Balthazar missed the contact, missed them being together in such a way, but he knew there was always time. But now, not so much. He knew they couldn't linger in this little pocket for too long, unfreezing time as he leaned in for a last kiss from Castiel. 

Now, they would return to war. No words, just lingering glances and brushes of skin that were far too insubstantial for what they wanted. These goodbyes always were the worst part.

They never knew which would be the last.


End file.
